Matt Perry
Matthew Allen Perry (born July 20th, 1980) is an American professional wrestler. He is better known by his ring name, Refugee Matt. Matt is currently signed to WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), where he is signed to the SmackDown! brand. Career Refugee Matt was always the big kid and was never a it athletic. And on top of that he had a very shy attitude that didn't help his cause at all either. But once Matt broke into Pro wrestling and got his confidence up he lost weight and developed a whole new attitude that caused him to drop weight and become the suprstar he is today. MIMW Matt signed his first deal with the now-defunct MIMW, this time choosing a federation ran by friend Refugee Mike and Refugee Tim. Unfortunately the MIMW did not get off the ground and shut down to reform as the AWF before airing. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) 'ECW' Matt first came into WWE For Extreme, as an old partner of Refugee Mike, the then-ECW Champion. Together at One Night Stand the men would defeat the team of Faid and Christian Cage to wn the ECW Tag Team titles in what was Matt's fist match with the company. After that PPV on the first ECW afterwords Matt challenged for the Hardcore Championship facing Eric Draven and Swift. Not long after however Matt would set his sights on another one of ECW's Championships that being the Television Championship. On the July 18th Edition of ECW Refugee Matt and Refugee Mike had to put their tag titles on the line to get this shot. So in a cage match where The Goths a team consisting of Eric Draven and then TV Champion Chris Hunter would face The Refugees inside a steel cage match where The Refugees would be victorious and Matt would pick up his second ECW Chmpionship. Matt would go on for weeks to defend the TV Title but he wasn't happy with just the tag team and the television gold. For the past few weeks Matt and Mike had been having problems and the two looked to resolve them when they faced of on ECW for the hardcore title. Matt would defeat Mike in tag match to pick up the Hardcore Championship and now held almost all the gold in ECW. But that wouldn't last long as things in the land of Extreme began to look down for Matt and the Refugees because in one night in August on the 22nd to be exact Mike would vacate the tag team gold and Matt would recruit somone from his past much like Mike did with Matt when he recruited Refugee Tim to be his tag team partner and other half of the tag team champions. Also in that same night Matt would lose his Television Championship and the rematch to his rival Chris Hunter. But at SummerSlam then Hardcore Champion Refugee Matt would trick Hunter into a TV Title defense but throwing the Hardcore Title on the line in what turned out to be via Hunters jurisdiction a Bowery Death Cage Match which Matt would win to regain the Television Championship and defend his Hardcore Championship. On the next ECW Matt and Tim's new found success would be short lived the final week when they would lose their first match to a very game Londrick being Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Matt's singles luck would also continue to decline as he would lose his hardcore title that night to Darren Shadows. But the next week on ECW Londrick just proved to be a one time fluke as they challenged but lost a tag title match against Matt and Tim. Matt would soon raise to immortality a mere three months after debuting to win the ECW Championship at a Saturday Nights Main Event in a 60 Minute Ironman Match paying homage to his favorite wrestler and hero Shawn Michaels. Matts success would begin to dwindle as he would lose the Television Championship and less then a month later at No Mercy he would lose the ECW Championship to Dana Shadows. On the ECW After that Matt would experience the most embarassing week in his career when he would lose to both Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro in the same week where Matt would lose the Contendership to get his ECW Title back to Ashley and his Hardcore Championship to Trish. It was later revealed that Ashley had slept with Matt to get him to throw the match. Teaming up, the three took over ECW as The Refugees, a dominate tag team who captured every title the Land of Extreme had to offer. They soon extended their ranks to Fergie, picking up a loyal female following along the way. After capturing ever title ECW had to offer, and holding them all simultaneously, young Matt moved on to TNA to compete on iMPACT! with his fellow Refugees. TNA Wrestling Matt started on TNA by starting where he left off on ECW by in his first match starting in a modified championship chase for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. It was a fatal four way match where the loser every week would be eliminated until there was a for sure winner. Matt would make it through the first round but in the next week his old rival Chris Hunter would take him out and cause him to be removed from the chase and be replaced by Jeff Jarrett. But two short weeks later Matt would gain some sort of revenge when he would face and defeat the man who won the title, Jeff Jarrett. At Survivor Series Matt would team with the Alliance which was composed of ECW and TNA that would face Team WWE but Matt as well as The Alliance would fall to Team WWE. The week after that in a refugee reunion matt would team with Refugee Mike to face John Cena and Randy Orton and beat them to move up in the contendership ranks for the TNA Tag Team Gold. On the way to the tag team gold though Matt would engage in a triple threat match at the PPV event December to Dismember and this match was for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. But Matt would suffer the big first loss of his TNA career when he would lose it back to Jarrett on the next iMPACT. Matt would suffer the same fate the next week as he would once again lose to Jeff Jarrett. Matt would continue to stay in his slum as he would pick up another loss to Chris Hunter the next week on iMPACT. But the next week would be looking up for Matt as he would team with his long time rival Cris Hunter and his fellow Refugees to win an eight man tag match that would enter him in the royal rumble match. Matt would now also add to his resume on the way to the Royal Rumble as him and his old friend Refugee Mike would face David Styles and Chris Hunter in a tag team ladder bout for the tag team gold in which they would win. The next week on iMPACT the general manager Christian Cage would shake up the rumble in a way that if you won your match you would move down to a lter entrant in the match Matt would be placed against his tag partner and championship partner Matt would face him in an epic confrontation an Mike would walk away with the victory and move up in the Rumble while Matt moved down towards the beginning of the entrants. Matt would also fail to win the Royal Rumble match keeping him on his current loss streak but the heavens would open and it looked like there would be some hope when David Styles the current TNA champ had to leave for surgery on hs torso due to injuries Matt and Chris Hunter were placed in a one on one dog collar steel cage match for the vacant title but just as quick as things were looking up they sliped as Matt would fall to his rival and not win the TNA Title. After that match Matt went to the doctors to get his nagging bicep injury looked at and his fears came true when the doctors told him that he would never wrestle again and would be forced to retire he did as such but battled back from the injury and proved the doctors wrong as he once again came back to the WWE;FE after he injuy sometime later. Injury and attempted returns Matt would be forced to leave the WWE due to his bicep injury which he wrestled with during the end of his TNA stint which just made his arm worse. Through it though he made sparatic appearences in TNA and PPV trying to work on and rehab his arm while he tried to keep things afloat with both his on and off screen girlfriend Ashley Massaro. But as he tried everything including getting a mnagerial contract to be with her while he rehabed his bicep that still wasn't enough as not all relationships can make it especailly in the wrestling world and the two broke up when Ashley sought to see other people and wanted to remain just friends with Refugee Matt. Matt would go onto have only one match while during this time perioid he would try to get in the running to face Genesis for his Intercontinental Championship and complete his dream in holding the championship. But one other superstar Kane wanted to go after the championship as well and wanted the Championship as well. The two had a match which was rather symbolic because Matt would face Kane in an ambulance match which he would lose and then be gone until he would eventually heal the injury he had been placed with and make his return to SmackDown. Friday Night Smackdown After Matt finally disappeared off Television from sometime Matt made a few appaearences on RAW and Smackdown trying to decide what show he wanted to join in his return. He didn't want to return to ECW because he had already taken everything the show had to offer so there was nothing there for him to gain. He would eventually decide that he was headed to Friday Night Smackdown where he had held nothing at all on top of that he showed up and started in a new relationship with the young beautiful Mickie James. Refugee Matt would debut on smackdown for the first time against a new up and coming crusierweight in the form of Jay Lethal. Matt would pin him seemingly easy as he was in a big wave of momentum already in his first match. Matt's winning ways would continue when next week he would go one on one and defeat an old rival from TNA in David Styles. After that victory Matt would make his PPV returnat Slammiversary against the United States Champion Damien Holster. Many felt that Refugee Matt's career was over and that he wasn't going to beat the champion. But he overcame the champion and won his first of two united states championships. Matt's momentum would continue the next week when he picked up what some would consider his biggest victory to date one on one Matt defeated the young and brash Sold1er in a one on one match. Matt is on a winning streak and he continues that streak by defeating the former champion Damien Holster and David Styles in a tag team match with partner X-Pac. Matt would then defeat The Rock by submission no less in a no DQ match continuing his undefeated smackdown streak. After that match Matt would go onto compete in a King of the Ring match against Misery which would be a tables match. Matt would lose to this match but as such it was a tables match it didn't really matter. Matt wouldn't see action in his next week on smackdown but would make up for it by challenging for the WWE Tag Team titles with John Bradshaw Layfield at his side. The week after the tag team title challenge as made Matt would go onto the Great American Bash to try and take another title to add to his already blosoming resume as he faced Jay Lethal and new comer Chris Morgan in a triple threat match. Matt would fail to win the title but would not be pinned in the match so he was still undefeated thus far sense his return to smackdown. The next week they would face the team of The Underdogs Maven and Jay Lethal. And in the match Matt and John would win the Tag Team Championships defeating Maven and Jay in a squash match. But the next week Matt's streak would come to a halt as he would face Chris Morgan one on one for the Cruiserweight championship and he would fall to Chris in a one on one match. In the week after that Matt would face off against Mr. Perfect and the two men would fight to a DRAW. Matt would head into his next PPV hoping to have more luck then he had in the past few weeks and with Two Championships to be defended he would have a rough night as he had to go into Vengeance: Night of Champions to defend his United States and WWE Tag Team Championship. And Matt would turn his luck around when he would defend both titles one against his former friend Shane Michael and the other alongside JBL against Rated RKO (Edge and Randy Orton). RAW Brand Reuniting there with Refugee Tim, the two enjoyed some success before being put out of action by the Kutter Regime, Kris Kutter & Hillbilly Jim. After taking some time to heal, Matt came back with a Vengeance, capturing the United States Championship for a second time. 'Return To Smackdown ' 'Retirement' 'Return to WWE;FE' Matt made his return to the WWE in a surprising and big way. He interfered in a stretcher match between Sting and Blaze. He would cost Blaze the title at the behest of RAW general manager Genesis. He appeared on an Episode of RAW in which he had an encounter with an old trainee in Sage. The two made amend due to Matt's new attitude. It wasn't much different from the cocky arrogant Refugee attitude. Expcept Matt had dropped his family and friends even going as far as to drop The Refugee name singaling that he was a new more arrogant viscous and cut throat Matt. He wpuld being to go by his birth name Matthew Perry. But he was still donned as the Submission King And he would go onto show that when he made his return on the January 25th epidsode of RAW where he would pick up a submission victory over Damien Holster in his return match. WCF:TE Matt would debut in WCF: Total Extreme on the June 2, 2008 edition of Mayhem, when he and Eve Torres, would face off against L.A.X. (Homicide and Hernandez) with the winners getting a shot at the WCF Tag Team Championships, Matt, and Eve would pick up the victory when Matt made Hernandez submit to the ankle lock. The next week after earning the shot Matt would be placed against one half of the tag team champions Big Hood. Matt would have a tough time facing the much bigger rookie but would come out on top making him submit etching his second submission victory in a row. While his partner Eve would face off and defeat Alicia Hood. The final week before their tag team title shot Matt would be placed against the last half of the tag team champions Lil Hood. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** RMKO (RKO) ** Zero G's (Angle Slam) * Signature moves ** Belly to Belly Suplex ** Elbow Drop ** Running Senton ** Dropkick ** RKO (Refugee Knock Out *'With Refugee Tim' **3D **Death Sentance ** Doomsday Device ** High & Low ** G9 *'Managed By:' ** Brooke Tessmacher ** Dominique Powers ** Mickie James *'Quotes' ** "Look up, look down, look left, look right. Look all around. It doesn't matter which way you look, it's common sense. I'm that damn good!" *'Theme Music' :* "Refugee" by Tom Petty (Tag Team) :* "Coming Undone" by Korn :* "Out Of My Way" by Seether :* "Still Unbroken" by Lynyrd Skynard Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' ** WWE Championship (1 time) ** ECW Championship (2 times times) ** ECW Television Champion (2 times) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (2 times with Refugee Mike, Refugee Tim) ** ECW Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** TNA Championship (1 time) ** TNA Tag Team Championship (1 time and first with Refugee Mike) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times with John Bradshaw Layfield, A.J. Styles) ** WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** WWE United States Championship (2 times) ** WWEFE Wrestler of the Year (2007) ** WWEFE Cruiserweight of the Year (2008) ** WWEFE Tag Team of the Year (2007) (W/Refugee Mike) ** WWE:FE Rivalry of the Year (2007) (Vs. Chris Hunter) * Sub-Zero Wrestling ** SZW Championship (1 time) * Total Non-Stop Xtreme Action ** TNSXA X-Division Championship (1 time) *'WCF: Total Extreme'' ' *WCF World Tag Team Champion (1 Time, Current W/ Eve Torres) Category:1980 births Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE champions Category:ECW champions Category:Television champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Tag team champions Category:TNA champions Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:Cruiserweight champions Category:United States champions Category:The Refugees Category:American Wrestling Federation Category:WCF: Total Extreme